passé empoisonné
by Hojoblack
Summary: Ryo rattrappé par son passé devras faire facee a un choix cornélien !
1. Course poursuite

**Chapitre 2 : DOUCEUR AMERE **

_27/5/2004 Voila le 2nd chapitre de ma fan fic!!! Pour ceux qui m' en voulais d' avoir quelque peu malmené Ryo et qui souhaité connaitre la suite......Et bien il faudra attendre un petit peu!!! Car là , "les feux des projecteurs" sont braqués sur kaori !BONNE LECTURE! Merci à MTCK pour ses corrections et ses pertinents conseils!!!! _

chapitre 2

DOUCEUR AMERE

POLYCLINIQUE OSHIRO

MEME JOUR

QUELQUES HEURES AUPARAVANT

9H DU MATIN

Kaori se rendait à l'hôpital afin d'y réaliser sa B.A quotidienne.

Les messages XYZ se faisant plutôt rare en ce moment, la jeune femme avait beaucoup

plus de temps libre.

Depuis une semaine elle y venait régulièrement, afin d'y faire la lecture à de jeunes patients.

Seulement aujourd' hui, elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle y passerait plus que ses deux

heures habituelles .

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'accueil afin de connaître la liste des enfants désireux de l'entendre;

Elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon.

Celui-ci semblait préoccupé et bien sombre pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Kaori, surprise de le voir seul dans ce grand hôpital, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là

et s'il allait bien. (question superflue s'il en est, son air songeur étant largement explicite ! )

L' enfant lui répondit qu'il était venu voir sa mère malade.

Kaori, attendrie par son histoire, proposa alors de l'accompagner .

Le gamin accepta avec un léger sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une chambre, face à une pauvre femme alitée.

Si on en croyait la feuille accrochée au bord du lit, la mère de l'enfant était plongée dans un profond coma.

Kaori ressentit une terrible et irrépressible envie de serrer ce jeune garçon tout contre elle,

afin de le réconforter ! Ils passèrent d'ailleurs le reste de la matinée à discuter.

Ce jeune homme qui répondait au prénom d'Akuma était très charismatique et

d'ici quelques années, il en ferait des ravages !

(NDLA : il n'attendra peut être pas si longtemps pour en faire chère Kaori ! ! !)

De plus, il savait rester digne dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait !

N'ayant pas vu le temps passé, Kaori, tout en regardant sa montre, se rendit compte qu'il était bien tard !

Déjà presque deux heures qu'elle discutait avec Akuma !

Il était temps pour elle de rentrer afin de préparer un bon repas à ce glouton de Ryo.

Avant de s'en aller ( à contre cœur ) elle serra de nouveau son ami dans ses bras, lui souhaitant bon courage

et lui promettant de revenir le voir lui et sa maman.

Le jeune garçon, les yeux emplis de gratitude, plongea la main dans sa poche et en

sortit une friandise qu' il offrit à sa nouvelle amie .

- Ce sont les bonbons préférés de maman. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir que vous en preniez un !

Kaori accepta avec un grand sourire la sucrerie.

Elle serra une dernière fois Akuma dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie !

Chemin faisant, elle déballa soigneusement le bonbon, le porta à sa bouche et le laissa fondre sous sa langue.

La mère de cet enfant avait de très bons goûts. Ce bonbon était succulent !

Alors que ses papilles étaient à la fête, Kaori se sentit mal..... comme prise d un malaise ! ! ? ? ?.

Sa bouche devint pâteuse, elle avait soudainement très soif !

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus lourds.

Étrangement, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et chaque pas, chaque geste étaient devenues

une nouvelle épreuve !

Ses forces l' abandonnaient ! ! !

Elle parvint pourtant à se retourner, tendant la main vers Akuma comme pour demander de l' aide !

Mais la seule et dernière chose qu'elle aperçut, fut le sourire en coin " de son nouvel ami ".

Puis elle bascula dans les ténèbres .....


	2. douceur amere

chapitre 2

DOUCEUR AMERE

POLYCLINIQUE OSHIRO

MEME JOUR

QUELQUES HEURES AUPARAVANT

9H DU MATIN

Kaori se rendait à l'hôpital afin d'y réaliser sa B.A quotidienne.

Les messages XYZ se faisant plutôt rare en ce moment, la jeune femme avait beaucoup

plus de temps libre.

Depuis une semaine elle y venait régulièrement, afin d'y faire la lecture à de jeunes patients.

Seulement aujourd' hui, elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle y passerait plus que ses deux

heures habituelles .

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'accueil afin de connaître la liste des enfants désireux de l'entendre;

Elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon.

Celui-ci semblait préoccupé et bien sombre pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Kaori, surprise de le voir seul dans ce grand hôpital, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait l

et s'il allait bien. (question superflue s'il en est, son air songeur étant largement explicite ! )

L' enfant lui répondit qu'il était venu voir sa mère malade.

Kaori, attendrie par son histoire, proposa alors de l'accompagner .

Le gamin accepta avec un léger sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une chambre, face à une pauvre femme alitée.

Si on en croyait la feuille accrochée au bord du lit, la mère de l'enfant était plongée dans un profond coma.

Kaori ressentit une terrible et irrépressible envie de serrer ce jeune garçon tout contre elle,

afin de le réconforter ! Ils passèrent d'ailleurs le reste de la matinée à discuter.

Ce jeune homme qui répondait au prénom d'Akuma était très charismatique et

d'ici quelques années, il en ferait des ravages !

(NDLA : il n'attendra peut être pas si longtemps pour en faire chère Kaori ! ! !)

De plus, il savait rester digne dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait !

N'ayant pas vu le temps passé, Kaori, tout en regardant sa montre, se rendit compte qu'il était bien tard !

Déjà presque deux heures qu'elle discutait avec Akuma !

Il était temps pour elle de rentrer afin de préparer un bon repas à ce glouton de Ryo.

Avant de s'en aller ( à contre cœur ) elle serra de nouveau son ami dans ses bras, lui souhaitant bon courage

et lui promettant de revenir le voir lui et sa maman.

Le jeune garçon, les yeux emplis de gratitude, plongea la main dans sa poche et en

sortit une friandise qu' il offrit à sa nouvelle amie .

- Ce sont les bonbons préférés de maman. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir que vous en preniez un !

Kaori accepta avec un grand sourire la sucrerie.

Elle serra une dernière fois Akuma dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie !

Chemin faisant, elle déballa soigneusement le bonbon, le porta à sa bouche et le laissa fondre sous sa langue.

La mère de cet enfant avait de très bons goûts. Ce bonbon était succulent !

Alors que ses papilles étaient à la fête, Kaori se sentit mal..... comme prise d un malaise ! ! ? ? ?.

Sa bouche devint pâteuse, elle avait soudainement très soif !

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus lourds.

Étrangement, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et chaque pas, chaque geste étaient devenues

une nouvelle épreuve !

Ses forces l' abandonnaient ! ! !

Elle parvint pourtant à se retourner, tendant la main vers Akuma comme pour demander de l' aide !

Mais la seule et dernière chose qu'elle aperçut, fut le sourire en coin " de son nouvel ami ".

Puis elle bascula dans les ténèbres .....

Chapitre 3 : RYO A LA RESCOUSSE

_3/6/2004 kaori, suite a un malaise a été hospitalisée! Ryo prévenu par téléphone se rend a son chevet..._

RYO A LA RESCOUSSE

POLYCLINIQUE OSHIRO

LUNDI

11H10

Rapidement un médecin pris en charge kaori.

L' une des infirmières ayant trouvé dans son sac, le numéro de portable de Ryo,

elle décida de l'appeler .

-Mr Saeba , bonjour ici la polyclinique Oshiro. Je vous appelle au sujet de Mlle Kaori Makimura......

- Heu...oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe..... il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

La jeune femme sentant une certaine appréhension dans la voix de Ryo, s' empressa de le rassurer.

- Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a simplement était pris d'un léger malaise ce matin...

Si vous souhaitez la voir vous pouvez passez à la clinique,elle y est en observation....

Mais avant que l'infirmière n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Ryo se trouvait déjà face à elle, à l'accueil.

-Je suis Mr Saeba, où est ma par.....où est Kaori ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

La femme en blanc le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

-Vous êtes déjà là, mais comment...... !? Et pourquoi êtes vous habillé de la sorte ... ! ?

NDLA ) Suite à une nuit infructueuse de débauche à écumer tous les bars de la ville,

notre étalon malchanceux avait suivi Kaori jusqu à l'hôpital.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle s'y rendait chaque jour depuis une semaine.

Elle lui avait bien sûre parlé de séances de lectures;

Mais Ryo était sceptique et craignait que cela ne cache quelque chose !

Cependant arrivé sur place, il n'avait pas su résister aux charmes des anges blancs.

Dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin " jouer au docteur " et ainsi rattraper sa triste nuit,

il avait enfiler la première blouse blanche qui lui était tombée sous la main !

-Peu importe !! Dites-moi seulement ce qui est arrivé à ma partenaire ?

L' infirmière voyant que l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle était visiblement très inquiet,

n' insista pas plus !

Elle lui indiqua que Kaori avait était conduite en chambre 111 !

Et qu'on devait lui faire quelques examens.

Et alors qu'elle s apprétait à lui faire signer un document administratif pour l entrée de Kaori,

l' infirmière constata que Ryo avait disparu.

Il marchait ......en direction de la chambre 111.

Arrivé à destination, il frappa a la porte.....

Pas de réponse......

Il se décida alors à entrer et vit sa partenaire allongée.

Elle était endormie et semblait si paisible .

Quelque peu rassuré, Ryo s'assit à ses côtés, lui prit

la main et resta là, à la veiller un long moment.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il relèva un peu la tête qu' il aperçut,

posée sur la table de nuit, cette enveloppe avec ses 3

lettres : XYZ !

Intrigué, il reposa délicatement la main de Kaori et se

dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un message pour City Hunter !

Prenant connaissance du courrier, Ryo qui avait pourtant réussi à retrouver son calme,

fut de nouveau submergé par une terrible angoisse !

Ces quelques mots lui glacérent le sang !

SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE VOTRE PARTENAIRE VIVE

RDV AU PARADISE AVANT 12H !

Après s'être renseigné auprès du médecin , et n' avoir obtenu qu une réponse évasive

et de circonstance:

" Les analyses étant en cours, on devrait en savoir plus d'ici quelques heures ! "

Ryo décida de prévenir Umibozu et Miki afin qu'il vienne veiller sur Kaori.

Et sans même se donner la peine de repasser par l'accueil

ou de se débarrasser de sa blouse,

il se rendit au Paradise.

A 12H au lieu convenu Ryo aperçut une ombre tout encapuchonnée.

Celle ci lui fit un signe puis détalla comme un lapin.

LA SUITE VOUS LA CONNAISSEZ DEJA......

Chapitre 4 : chapitre 4 JUGEMENT DERNIER

_11/6/2004 Pour ceux qui s interrogeaient sur le sort que j' avais réservé à Rryo! Ce chapitre va vous apporter la réponse que vous attendiez ! Bonne lecture _

CHAP 4

Jugement dernier?

Un corps inerte gisait à même le sol.

L'obscurité de la pièce ne permettait pas encore d'en connaître l'identité;

Ni d 'ailleurs de présumer de son état de santé !

Il faisait vraiment trop sombre et le silence qui régnait ajouter encore au malaise ambiant!

Un léger cliquetis..........(une clef dans une serrure ? ?! !)

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un peu de lumière dans cette «antichambre de l' enfer».

On discerna un peu plus nettement le corps, toujours immobile, face contre terre.

Aucune trace de sang ne laissait présager d 'une morte violente, mais il est vrai

que son flanc n étant pas visible, la blessure pouvait fort bien être cachée.

« Cet HOMME» ......Le gabarit et la stature de la dépouille( ?) ne laissait aucun doute

ce sujet !Cet homme aux cheveux bruns et au corps musclé(que l' on pouvait deviner sous sa blouse )

était il vivant?

Et si oui que faisait-il là?

Etait-ce un médecin, comme le laissait suggérer sa tenue?

Si tel était le cas, il aurait en ce moment, vraisemblablement bien besoin de l'aide

d 'un de ses confrère ! A moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard ? ? ! !

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait un jeune garçon au regard froid et déterminé.

S'approchant du « médecin » il appuya sur un interrupteur, illuminant alors toute la pièce.

Par ce simple geste, il démystifia complètement l'endroit, lui redonnant un aspect plus.... commun.

Ca n'était ni plus ni moins qu un simple débarras.

Rien de bien original à cela. Ce qui par contre l 'était beaucoup plus,

c' était l' identité du « pseudo médecin ».

Cela ne faisait aucun doute cette homme à terre , c'était bien lui........

Le plus grand et le plus craint de tous les nettoyeur du Japon: RYO SAEBA ! ! !

Tandis qu'il s'en approchait, le jeune homme déclama :

-On est arrivé Mr Saeba , c est la fin du voyage! Il est temps de rendre des comptes!

Lui enlevant sa blouse et l'allongeant sur le dos, il sortit une petite seringue d 'une boite.

Et avec beaucoup de dextérité, injecta dans l'avant bras de city hunter un étrange mélange bleuté....

Mais que s'était-il donc réellement passé dans cette ruelle ?

Ryo n'avait même pas entendu le coup de feu partir; il est vrai qu à cette distance

le son avait certainement mis plus de temps à l'atteindre que la « balle » ! ! ? ?

Il se souvenait juste de l'enfant braquant son arme en sa direction, puis.....le trou noir.

C était donc comme ça que le grand Ryo Saeba avait quitté ce monde ! ! ? ?

Abattu par un gamin.

Cela manquait cruellement de panache.

-Tu n'es pas mort Saeba !

Cette voix fut la première que Ryo entendit à son réveil.

Ca n était donc qu'un mauvais rêve ?

Il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour infirmer cette hypothèse !

Celui qui venait de lui parler, c était le gosse de la ruelle.

-Alors Mr Saeba on revient parmi nous ?

Vos réflexes ainsi que votre endurance semblent s être plus qu émoussés depuis

quelque temps. Vous me décevez de plus en plus !Cela me conforte dans l'objectif que je me suis fixé.

Ryo avait encore l'esprit confus et il s'efforçait (avec grande difficulté) de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas et ne cherchez pas la trace d une quelconque blessure,ce que vous avez reçu dans cette

rue n était qu'un simple sédatif.

Extrêmement puissant , je vous l'accorde mais seul votre ego en aura souffert.

Ryo reprenant peu à peu ses esprits se senti extrêmement mal à l'aise et offensé.

Comment lui l'homme le plus craint du Japon avait- il put être abusé par un mioche ?

Il était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre son agresseur.

Alors qu il essayait de se relever, ses jambes (encore trop faible)

se dérobèrent et il se retrouva de nouveau affalé par terre !

-Tout doux , « Etalon fougueux » !

La piqûre que je viens de vous faire devrait dissiper les effets de

l'analgésique, mais cela devrait prendre encore un peu de temps !

En attendant, vous allez m'écouter......

Chapitre 5 : Le contrat

_30/6/2004 Dans ce nouveau chapitre ,on en apprend un peu plus sur les motivations du jeune homme qui a empoisonné kaori et enlevé Ryo! Bonne lecture et merci a mes 2 betâ reader kairi et sandy!_

Chap 5 LE CONTRAT

23h55

Lundi

Un débarras

Ryo face à un curieux client

Ryo aurait bien voulu rétorquer quelque chose à ce gamin qui le toisait du regard, mais .....

aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il ne savait ce qu'on lui avait inoculé, mais ça n était pas un simple somnifère.

Bien que conscient il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps.

Il enragé de n être que le spectateur désarmé du drame qui se jouait.

Son impuissance le frustré au plus haut point.

Cependant, il n'avait guère le choix.....

Il allait devoir écouter sans broncher , le discours de cet individu à l'esprit visiblement dérangé.

-Qu'est ce que cela fait d'être la proie, pour une fois ?Cela doit vous changer ...non?

Enfin compte tenu de votre état de faiblesse, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

Je vais juste répondre aux questions que vous êtes en droit de vous poser.

Mon nom est Akuma!Vous souvenez vous de moi? lui demanda le jeune psychopathe, esquissant

un sourire narquois.

Ryo connaissait donc cet individu...

Ce sentiment de « déjà vu » qu' il avait ressenti dans cette rue était donc justifié.

-J'avoue que j en serai flatté car notre première rencontre ne date pas d'hier.

Enfin, peu importe là n'est pas mon propos.Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous faites là ?

Pourquoi vous êtes toujours en vie et..... ? Ce que devient kaori ?

En entendant le prénom de sa partenaire, Ryo fût parcouru d un frisson d'effroi

et se remémora le message trouvé à l hôpital :

SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE VOTRE PARTENAIRE VIVE

RDV AU PARADISE AVANT 12H !

-Pour répondre à cette dernière question, je dirais....... qu' elle a connu des jours meilleurs.

Si cela peut vous rassurer,sachez qu'elle ne souffre pas.Elle a était si gentille avec moi,

ça n'aurait pas était "correcte" de ma part.

Disons qu'elle fait actuellement une cure de sommeil et que si vous refusez le contrat

que j'ai à vous proposer..... Elle risque de sombrer dans une léthargie beaucoup plus...profonde !

Mais après tout, ce qui arrive est de sa faute !

La partenaire de l'illustre City hunter, ne devrait-elle pas savoir qu on ne doit jamais accepter de friandise

de la part d'un inconnu, aussi charmant soit- il!

Elle ne fait que payer son imprudence, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Ryo contenait avec difficulté la rage qui le consumait, il aurait tant voulu réagir mais son corps refusé

toujours de lui obéir. Tout ce que ce gamin voulait c était lui proposer un contrat!

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le tableau comme tout le monde?

Il ne s'y prenait pas vraiment de la manière la plus appropriée!

Quoiqu à bien y réfléchir....

il s'y prenait de telle sorte que, Ryo ne puisse qu'accepter cette nouvelle mission.

-Un contrat!? Mais qui veux-tu que je protége? marmonna Ryo avec grandes difficultés !

-Protéger ?Qui vous a parlé de protection? Vous êtes un nettoyeur, pas un garde du corps!

Je veux que vous tuiez pour moi.....

Chapitre 6 : Retour a la vie

_20/7/2004 Merci a mes 2 Beta Readers pour leurs conseils ! Bonne lecture a tous! _

Chap 6

Retour a la vie !

Ryo ayant retrouvé l 'usage de la parole fut le premier à rompre le silence lourd et angoissant

qui s'était installé entre lui et son ravisseur et lui répondit:

-Tu as été mal renseigné, je ne m'occupe que de jolies femmes et tu m'excusera,

mais tu es loin de répondre à mes critères !

De plus... je ne tue que si cela s'avère nécessaire !

Ce gamin était vraiment monstrueux ou alors totalement désespéré ?

-Voilà tout le problème M. SAEBA !

La nécessité fait aujourd'hui loi....

Il y a quelques années vous ne vous seriez pas embarrassé de tant de scrupules !

Enfin c'est à vous de voir, si vous souhaitez rester fidèle à votre conscience ou à votre partenaire ?

-Que lui as-tu fais ? Enragea Ryo.

-Hé bien, je vois que vous éliminez très bien les effets du sédatif.

Mais je crois avoir déjà répondu à cette question.

A vous de répondre désormais à la mienne :

" Acceptez-vous, oui ou non ce contrat "? Et décidez-vous vite, je déteste perdre mon temps !

-Tu as empoisonné ma partenaire et tu veux que je bosse pour toi ?

Tu m excuseras mais il y a certains points qui m'échappent. Pourquoi t'aiderai-je ?

Peut-être parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'autre alternative !

De plus ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'aider M. Saeba.

Vous n'en avez pas conscience, mais c'est moi qui vous propose mon aide en ce moment même !

Votre partenaire est « le prix », votre rétribution pour l'exécution du contrat !

Une fois que vous aurez effectué ce que je vous aurais demandé,

Je m'arrangerai pour que l'antidote lui soit porté !

Alors avez-vous pris votre décision ?

Ryo n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autre choix !

Il acquiesça de la tête.

-Etant donné que vous avez retrouvé l'usage de la parole, vous allez bientôt pouvoir bouger et sortir d ici,

vous rendre à l hôpital.....

Je préfère m'éclipser, vous trouverez exposé en détail ce que j'attends de vous, dans ces quelques lignes.

Akuma déposa une lettre aux pieds de Ryo.

Se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie il se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois.

-Je vous déconseille d'essayer de me doubler M. Saeba, cela vous coûterez cher, très cher.

Ne faîtes pas l'erreur de me sous estimer ! La vie de kaori est désormais entre vos mains...

A bientôt City Hunter.....

Ryo se retrouvait désormais seul dans la pièce. Dans quelle nouvelle galère venait-il de s'embarquer?

Il recouvrait peu à peu ses sensations et ses forces.Bientôt il pourrait se remettre debout.

Ce gamin (mais peut-on vraiment qualifier de la sorte, un individu aussi tordu?)

savait très bien ce qu il faisait. Il avait sut doser son calmant de telle sorte que Ryo avait était

dans l'obligation de l'écouter.

Malgré son jeune âge c'était un professionnel et ne l'oublions pas il avait réussi à prendre de vitesse

le plus grand des nettoyeurs du Japon.

Ca n'était pas rien, ce gamin n' était pas seulement doué il avait quelque chose de surnaturel!

Mais là n'était pas le souci premier de Ryo, toutes ses pensés allaient en ce moment vers sa partenaire !

Si Akuma avait dit vrai, elle était en danger et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d être a ses côtés !

Aussitôt que ses forces le lui permirent Ryo se remit debout, récupéra au passage l'enveloppe

remis par son ravisseur,la glissa dans une de ses poches, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Arrivé en dehors de sa prison, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans le quartier de Shinjuku.

Tant mieux, il ne mettrai ainsi pas trop de temps à rejoindre l'hôpital.

Il arrêta la première voiture venue et s'y engouffra.


End file.
